Je suis gay
by Butterfly1994
Summary: Jonghyun veut avouer à ses amis son homosexualité pour une raison particuliaire [SHINee] ( Jonghyun x Key)


_ « Les gars … je suis gay », je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir, « Non c'est beaucoup trop direct ».

Quelqu'un frappe comme un malade à la porte et la douce voix de Minho se fait entendre :

_ « Bon Jonghyun tu compte sortir quand de cette foutu salle de bain, sa fait 1h30 que t'es la dedans, je te signale que t'es pas tout seul à vouloir te laver, Merde à la fin ! »

Je ramasse mes affaires et sors de la salle de bain, avec pour seule vêtement une serviette autour de la taille, sous le regard d'un Minho un peu énervé. Mais c'est qu'il mordrait le petit .C'est donc à moitié nu que j'emprunte le couloir pour me rendre à ma chambre, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'annoncé à mes collègues et amis que je suis gay. Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de vérité me demanderez-vous ? Tous simplement parce que c'est la première étape pour faire comprendre à l'homme que j'aime, que justement je l'aime. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne vois pas Onew débarquer en courant et me le prend de plein fouet. J'atterrie le cul par terre devant la porte, ouverte, de la cuisine ou Key était en train de préparer le diner. Oui je dis bien en train de, parce qu'au bruit de ma chute il s'est retourné et maintenant il me regarde avec des yeux gros comme des ballons. La raison de ce regard et dû au fait que dans ma chute ma serviette c'est dénouée. Je me retrouve donc dans le plus simple appareil devant l'homme de tous mes fantasmes. Oui vous avez bien compris, c'est de Key que je suis amoureux. C'est donc rouge de honte que je me relève en essayent de cacher mon intimité en cherchant du regard la serviette disparue.

_ Te caches pas Honey, vu ce que je peux voir t'as pas à avoir honte ^^

Je rougis encore plus, enfin si c'est possible.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? Me dit Onew en me tendant la serviette que j'avais autour de la taille il y a encore quelques minutes.

Je la prends, la remet autour de mes hanches et file dans ma chambre. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Pas que Key ne m'ai jamais vu nu, on a déjà était au bain public ensemble .Non ce qui me fais honte c'est l'érection que le commentaire de Key a engendré. C'est définitif, je suis descendu plus bas que terre, un regard + une phrase salace = mini Jonghyun au garde à vous. Comment je fais-moi maintenant ? Impossible de retourner dans la salle de bains pour deux raison Minho y est et je viens déjà d'y passer un bon bout de temps.

TOC TOC TOC (bruitage de m*rde )

_ Jonghyun ça va ? C'est Key je peux entrer ?

Houlà, panique à bord, vite vite trouvé des fringues larges.

_ Heu deux minutes

_ Fait pas ta prude je te suis déjà vu à poil

_ S'il te plait

_ Ok ok

Bon ou j'ai foutu les fringues d'entrainements. Je vide mes étagère les unes après les autres et enfin …

_ Victoire !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la dedans ?

_ Rien rien

J'enfile vite fais un caleçon et ma trouvaille, c'est-à-dire un vieux bas de jogging, et j'ouvre (enfin) à Key.

_ Tu voulais ?

_ Le diner est près

_ Ok je mets un tee-shirt et j'arrive

Je repars dans ma chambre et met un tee-shirt assez large qui descend assez bas. Ba oui je ne voudrais pas avoir à expliquer à notre maknae se qui se passe dans mon pantalon. Pas qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'est une érection, non, c'est juste qu'il se fait un malin plaisir à usé de sa bouille d'ange pour nous mettre dans des situations délicates. Bon je décide de rejoindre la cuisine, pas que j'ai faim mais j'ai faim !

En arrivant dans la cuisine, quatre paires d'yeux se retournent sur moi :

_ Enfin ! Dépêche-toi de t'installer pour qu'on puisse commencer à manger, Key à fait du poulet et on ne fait pas attendre du poulet !

_ Vu la bosse qui se trouver sous sa serviette tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il est mis autant de temps !

Avais-je précisé que Temin, sous ses airs angéliques, était un vrai démon ?

A ce moment même je dois au moins être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

_ Taemin, grognais-je, ta vie sexuel n'est pas assez remplit pour que tu t'occupes de la mienne ?

_ Je te rappelle que je sors avec Minho, me répond-il avec sa bouille d'ange habituel.

_ Choi Minho ! Tu as défloré mon bébé ! Comment as-tu osé ! Je veux tout savoir, Ou ? Quand ? Comment ?

_ Où ? Ba un peu partout, Quand ? Quand vous n'êtes pas là ou quand un s'enferme dans la chambre, et non Key on ne faisait pas de scrabble, Comment, Faut vraiment que je t'explique ses choses-là ? Répondit Taemin avec un grand sourire alors que Minho essayé de se faire tout petit, ce qui est assez difficile vu sa grande taille.

Key ouvra la bouche pour hurler mais Onew le coupa :

_ On ne parler pas des problèmes d'érection de Jonghyun à la base

Onew, ou l'art de vous embarrasser en 10 secondes.

_ C'est vrai, dit nous dont se qui t'as donné la trique comme ça, enchaina notre terrible maknae.

_ Occupe-toi de ton cul, fus ma seule réponse.

Je fis demi-tour et retourna dans ma chambre, dont je claquai la porte pour bien signaler à mes très cher colocataires que ce n'était pas le moment de venir me voir. Maintenant je me retrouver donc avec une érection, toujours, en forme et des railleries de mes amis pour au moins deux semaines.

TOC TOC TOC (le retour, ok je sors )

Pour toute réponse je laissai échapper un grognement.

_ Je te préviens que je rentre quand même, espèce d'ours mal lécher !

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, puis Key entra. Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi et m'attrapa le bras.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne le prends pas comme ça d'habitude, tu sais bien que Taemin rigole. T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

_ C'est rien t'inquiète pas pour ça, ça passera.

_ Bien sûr qui si je m'inquiète, t'es mon meilleur ami je te rappelle !

_ C'est compliqué …

_ Dit tout de suite que je suis con !

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis

_ Non, mais tu l'as insinué

_ Rah, tu m'énerve

_ Maintenant je t'énerve, non mais dis le si je te gonfle !

_ Ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

_ Ce n'est pas sa mais en attendant sa fais une semaine et demi que tu m'évite alors j'aimerais comprendre à la fin !

Je restai con pendant quelques secondes. Key se leva et me dis avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux :

_ Au moins maintenant c'est clair.

Il dirigea vers la porte.

_ …. Je suis gay, voilà ce qu'il y a, dis-je en soupirant.

_…

Il se retourna et me regarda avec des grands yeux.

_ Key, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je un peu inquiet

_ T'as fait tous se bordel pour ça !

_…

_ Non mais t'ai pas bien, de quoi tu avais peur ? Je te signale que Taemin et Minho sont ensembles !

_ Oui mais moi j'ai toujours dis que j'étais hétéro

_ Franchement Jonghyun, sa fait déjà un petit moment que je m'en douté

_ Hein ?

_ Tu parles en dormant

Pitié qu'il n'est rien entendu en rapport avec lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

_ Rien, tu te demandé comment tu pouvais être tombé amoureux d'un homme

_ Ah

_ Enfin tout ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi c'est moi que tu fuillais et pas les autres

Vite trouver une excuse.

_ Euh … c'est parce qu'on est très proche et que je ne voulais pas que tu me rejette

_ Mouais j'ai des doutes, aller fait moi un câlin et on dit que c'est finit

_ Ok, viens là

Key vint s'allonger près de moi et je le pris dans mes bras. J'inspirai un grand coup son odeur, ce que sa avais pu me manquer cette semaine.

_ Dis-moi Jong, c'est quoi que je sens contre ma cuisse ?

_ ….

Merde, j'avais oublié ce (gros) détail. Je le relâche et m'éloigne le plus possible de lui.

_ Je … désolé, malgré ce que Taemin a dit, je ne me suis pas encore occupé de ça.

Il y eu un gros blanc, puis Key fit une expression particulaire.

_ J'ai compris !

Il se leva du lit et commença à avancer vers moi. Par réflexe je me mis à reculer, mais je me pris rapidement le dos contre le mur.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que tu me fuillais, dit-il avec une voie sensuelle.

Dis-moi Honey je te ferais pas de l'effet par hasard ?

Il frôla mon entre jambe à la fin de sa phrase et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement sonore sortir d'entre mes lèvres.

_ Je prends ça pour un oui, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et posa délicatement c'est lèvre sur les miennes. C'était doux et sucré, ça ne ressembler en rien à ce que j'ai pu imaginer, c'était cent fois mieux. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue. Nos deux muscles commencèrent à se câliner doucement puis, la passion prit le dessus et le baiser devint plus violent. Nous nous séparément à bout d souffle, Key en profita pour descendre dans mon coup. Perdu dans ses douces sensation c'est paroles me revinrent en tête : « Dis-moi Honey je te ferais pas de l'effet par hasard ? »

_ Key ? Appelais-je en le repoussant.

Il cessa tous mouvement et me regarda dans les yeux, attendant visiblement que je lui explique cet arrêt soudain.

_ Je ne te désire pas que pour une nuit Key, je te veux pour toute la vie. C'est toi l'homme dont je suis amoureux.

_ Honey, moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi. Quand je t'ai entendu parler de ton amour pour un homme lorsque tu dormais, je suis devenu jaloux et je me suis demander pourquoi. J'en ai finis par conclure que je t'aimais. Crois-moi, je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi Key.

_ Jong ?

_ Hum ?

_ Fait moi l'amour

_T'es sur ? On peut attendre tu sais.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de toute ma vie, de plus je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses attendre très longtemps, j'ai comme l'impression que ton pantalon est un peu serré. Dit-il la main sur mon entre jambe.

_ Dans ce cas …

Je mis met bras autour de son coup et l'embrasser comme jamais. Nous nous séparâmes et je descendis dans son coup, embrassant et mordant chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Arriver à la jonction coup - clavicule Key laissa échapper un gémissement assez fort. Je viens de trouver un de ses points sensible, Je reste donc à cet endroit et lui fais un magnifique suçon qu'il n'est pas prêt de voir partir. Je relevai la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout fier de mon œuvre.

_ T'abuse la maquilleuse va me gueuler dessus quand elle verra sa, dit-il en riant.

_ Tu n'es plus à prendre et je veux que ton le monde le sache.

_ Ne t'inquiète je n'appartiens qu'à toi seul.

Suite à sa je lui retirai son tee-shirt et il déboutonna ma chemise. Tout en l'embrassant je nous menai au lit, ou je nous fis basculer. Me retrouvant au-dessus j'en profita pour partir à la découverte du torse de mon nouvel amant. Key n'était plus que soupir et gémissements, je profitai de sa demi conscience pour lui retirer son jean et le mien par la même occasion. A ma grande surprise Key donna un coup de bassin, se retrouvant au-dessus, inversant ainsi les rôles .Il se jeta sur mon torse et le dévora littéralement en descendant de plus en plus bas. Il commença par jouer avec mes tétons, puis descendis juste qu'à mon nombril, ou il en fit entrer et sortir sa langue, puis il arriva à la limite de mon boxer. Il souffla sur mon érection devenu douloureuse. Il s'amusa à embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher mon pénis. N'en pouvant plus, je finis par le supplier :

_ Key ….

_ Oui Honey ? Dit-il les yeux brillant.

_ S'il te plait

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Je t'en supplie retire moi ce foutu boxer

_ Tu vois il suffit juste de demander.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et enleva mon boxer et le siens par la même occasion .Il se repositionnât au-dessus de moi et descendit au niveau de mon entre jambe. Je le senti, plus que je ne le vit, prendre mon membre en bouche, un gémissement assez grave sortis de ma gorge sur le coup de la surprise. Il commença un lent va et viens, trouvant cela trop lent je fis bouger mes hanches .Key compris le signale et accéléra ses mouvements. Je sentis quelques choses monté en moi et voulu prévenir Key :

_ Kibum je vais …

Mais au lieu de se dégager il accéléra ses mouvements et je vins dans sa bouche.

_ Désolé, j'ai essayé de te prévenir. Dis-je à bout de souffle.

_ ne T'inquiète pas Honey.

J'échangeai notre place pour me retrouver au-dessus.

_ A mon tour de m'occuper de toi

Je lui présentai trois doigts et il les prit en bouche. Pendant ce temps je lui caressai le torse, découvrant par la même occasion son érection conséquente. Une fois mes doigts bien humidifier je descendis vers son entrer et introduisit un doigt en lui. Je vis son visage se crisper puis se détendre après que j'ai effectué quelques mouvements. Le sentant détendu je fis entrer en deuxième doigts, puis un troisième procèdent comme pour le premier .Lorsque je le senti complètement détendu je retirai mes doigts, lui arrachant une plainte de mécontentement. Je me positionnai entre ses cuisses et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui demandant son accord. J'eu pour toute réponse un mouvement de bassin. Prenant sa pour un oui je commençai à le pénétrer. Voyant une expression de douleur sur le visage de mon ange je voulu me dégager mais il m'en empêcha en croisant ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

_ Vas-y d'un coup

_ Je vais te faire mal

_ Si tu y vas doucement, j'aurais mal plus longtemps.

Obéissant au désir de mon homme je le pénétrai jusqu'à la garde et attendis de le voir se détendre. Le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'il commence à se décrisper me parut une éternité.

_ Vas- y Jong.

Suivant ses désirs j'entamai un lent vas et viens. Plus le temps passer et plus me mouvements étaient désordonner et violent puis je percutai quelque chose et Key se mit à crier de plaisir.

Suite à sa je cherchai à taper au chaque coup dessus. Voyant que Kibum allait venir, j'attrapai sa verge et entama des va et viens similaire à ceux que je faisais en lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il vint entre nos deux corps, sentant ses parois se resservais autour de mon sexe je vins à mon tour.

Nos respirations se répercutaient contre les murs de la chambre, j'utilisai mais dernière force pour me dégager de Key et le prendre dans mes bas.

_ Je t'aime Kibum

_ Moi aussi Honey

Puis je me fis emporter par le bras de Morphée.

Derrière la porte de la chambre se trouvait Taemin, Onew et Minho. D'ailleurs ce dernier tirer une drôle de tête.

_ J'ai gagné mon pari Minho, je vais pouvoir être dominant.

A ces paroles le dis Minho se mit les mains devant les yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas possible, comment j'ai pu louper ça. Dit-il

_ C'est la vie mon pauvre petit. L'enfonça Onew.


End file.
